tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Westmost
Let me tell you now of Westmost, the first port outside the former Union that our fortress-ship entered in Farthrone, its good stout folk were quite amazed by the black iron of the ''Rolling-Boulder, ''but as soon as we pulled in they treated us like friends seeing each other for the first time in decades, though we were assured it was the first time a dwarf from Etan has stepped foot on the island... - Barrek Galven, dwarf explorer and trader in The Gems of a Distant Throne. Westmost is the capital city of the country of Enillinai and is located on the island of the same name. It is also the seat of power for the High Council of Enillenai and the native land of the Enigaith. History Founding The city of Westmost was founded as a means to an end. The great pact that bonded the factions of Enillenai was brokered by the kind and wise Enigaith. As such it was deemed appropriate that their capital city and seat of power should also lie with the Enigaith on their island to the east of the mainland. The geographical location of Westmost coupled with earth that has long been magically cultivated by the Enigaith makes it a prime and valuable piece of land. Once some of the more ambitious races of Enillenai came to share this island it became apparent that Westmost could easily flourish and become one of the most powerful and wealthy cities on the continent. Divine Era For more on this event, see here. Political Structure Geography Races Many races make their home in Westmost, with the following making up the largest racial groupings. Enigaith For more on this race, see here. ...they called themselves Enigaith, but throughout the nights we stayed in port they insisted we call them friend, and I can say by the time of our leaving we very much were... - ''Barrek Galven Human ''For more on this race, see here. ...the menfolk of Westmost are not much different from men of Hoffendale, their memories are long when they need to be (especially around gambling debts!), but short when it comes to anything that doesn't concern their little lives... - ''Barrek Galven Gillmen ''For more on this race, see here. ...one of the strangest creatures of Farthrone that we encountered in our travels was found in this island, a creature bound to the water yet shaped like a man. Gillmen the locals named them, at first we took them for monsters, but the Kurtig insisted they were friendly, though they mostly kept away from us, thank Moradin. - ''Barrek Galven Grippli Treefolk Ratfolk Elves City Layout Docklands ...o''ur tour around the island began here, the rickety planks and smell of the morning's catch seems to be the universal design of such places no matter were you travel, though these particular docks seemed to welcome you as you entered, rather than standing as if to repel foreigners... - ''Barrek Galven Sunken Quarter ''....my feet got wet, I shall say no more... ''Barrek Galven Farmlands ''...a true wonder, the intensity of the farming on this tiny island puts the men of Hoffendale to shame, machines whose design rival that of our own devices, we were even told they had been in continuous use for generations looked as strong as the siege weapons mounted on the ''Boulder - Barrek Galven '' Civil Quarter ...a typical human area, buildings with too many stairs and too many floors going the wrong way, the Kurtig guide we had seemed quite proud of the art that had been interwoven into the design of the district with every home a canvas for painting. Market ''...a grand bazaar indeed was the market in Westmost, it was here we stayed the nights in the city, if anywhere could be said to be my home away from home in Farthrone it was that market... - ''Barrek Galven Organisations of Note Economy Military Religion '' '' Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Farthrone